135706-cant-get-past-character-screen-thought-new-servers-would-fix-this
Content That's very "Zen" of you but i think you got that the wrong way round... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, they are up. Entity-2 and Warhound-2 are up. You can easily see this for yourself by clicking on "Change Realm." | |} ---- In short, log in has never changed in Wildstar. Many thing were built on-top of it so in order to fix the login(below) you have to fix whats on top be it whatever it may be. | |} ---- ---- I'm also stuck in the loop, I don't think it has anything to do with server load. It seems like a communication problem between realm and entry service. :( | |} ---- Well, they showed up on the list of realms for me, and that was less than half an hour ago. But this loop is frustrating. I was in-game, then it semi-locked up, forcing me to exit from Task Manager (couldn't even use the Exit Game option), and then the loop was back. | |} ---- That's what it seems like. I'm on Warhound so there's rarely ever a queue time, but I still get stuck in the loop. Granted, I'm new to the game since it went F2P, so I can't comment on what the usual population of Warhound is like, but still. | |} ---- ---- ---- Despite what you say, long queue times are still here. Doesn't look like it's turning THAT many people away and remember. Forums are vocal minority. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's not a relaunch, they never closed the game down, this was a big patch that made it go F2P and they are having the same issues they had at the start of the game 1 year ago. | |} ---- If it were only queues, you'd have a point. I don't mind queues, but that is hardly the issue. The lag, dc's server stability, being stuck in the character screen, and the game generally being unplayable are the issues. I'm pretty sure even you hardcore fanboys can agree on that. Having a queue isn't representative of it being a success. There is one server at the moment. If 300 people are in a queue, when previously thousands were a day before, I wouldn't say people are sticking around just because you still have to wait. | |} ---- 2 servers...........there are 2 servers for each type now. | |} ---- When people wake up and prime time is around, I still see queue times in the few thousand. Until then, I see no reason to worry. Sure these things need to be sort out, but nothing I haven't seen before in a MMO launch or in this case, re-launch. People will stay, game won't die, nay sayers are always wrong on forums during launch. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- F2P changed the very base of the game. Dungeons reworked. Stats reworked. Leveling reworked. New things added. Character creation reworked. Raiding reworked. Attunement reworked. Runing reworked. It's far from the same game at launch, this is such an ignorant statement people give out. It's a re-launch of the game, this is fact and many players agree that it is. Edited October 2, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- ---- ---- Nay sayers are always wrong? It looked like this turned out pretty much exactly like the nay sayers said it would at the first launch of this game, and for all intents and purposes it died pretty hard. Of course the game will never disappear, but the population was very thin to say the least. People want the game to succeed, I do as well, but turning a blind eye and having the attitude you have about it is going to net you the exact same result as last time. It's almost like some of you want it to fail so you can go back to the handful of people that were on here before F2P and have your super small community back. Reading the responses of the fan boys here makes me believe you'll get what you want. You may as well post, "cya, we don't want you here anyway" | |} ---- Again, same ignorant word people use when you don't agree with them. Fanboy. Few people leaving won't stop the thousands trying to get in and play this game. It's very much true, nay sayers are always wrong. Said rift would close down, still here. Said FF14 ARR would close down, still here. Said GW2 would close down, still here. The list goes on. You're really no different than the people who said the same thing about these games. I even said these things need to be sorted out, but then you go out and say I turn a blind eye to the issues? Stop nit picking arguments. Edited October 2, 2015 by Killance | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And yet you're still here. | |} ---- Can you do us a favour and leave, then? I have a feeling that would make things much more pleasant all around. | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- You're asking for a ban by attacking people on the forums. | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think you know what cyber bully means, much less bullying itself. | |} ---- ---- re·launch verb verb: relaunch; 3rd person present: relaunches; past tense: relaunched; past participle: relaunched; gerund or present participle: relaunching; verb: re-launch; 3rd person present: re-launches; past tense: re-launched; past participle: re-launched; gerund or present participle: re-launching rēˈlôn(t)SH/ 1. reintroduce or restart (something, especially a product). "he relaunched the paper as a tabloid" In Wildstars case they did neither. | |} ---- They reintroduced the game as F2P, thanks for proving me right and yourself wrong. | |} ---- Oh, no? They didn't restart the game? They didn't reintroduce it? What would you call trying to get people that wanted to play when it was first introduced, but didn't want to pay the subscription fee, to play the game? How would you go about re... Let's say, reacquainting them with the game? Would you say "Here's the same game as last time, with no changes or anything"? Especially when there have been so many changes? No. You would say "let me reintroduce you to Wildstar - it's now free to play, and a lot different from what it was". | |} ---- Point out to me exactly where I said the game will close down. FFS if you're going to argue, at least pay attention. Everyone knows the game isn't going to shut down, but if you think these issues aren't going to lower the numbers of people that even bother trying from this point on, you're delusional. Like I said elsewhere, it's like some of you want it to go back to the super low population you had before F2P so you can all pat each other on the back for sticking around. Sure this is free now, as are a lot of other games that people can log into right now and not have to struggle to play. Keep on keeping on though. I'm sure the handful of people that remain will be there to comfort you. | |} ---- What changes?????? I haven't seen a damn thing changed! It's the same characters, same classes, everything is the same...........maybe like 1 or 2 changes at most! They never shut the damn game down not once! How can you reintroduce someone to something that has been out for a whole year?????? "Oh hey, this is my sister, you met her a year ago but she is blonde now so I thought I would reintroduce you to her" ffs Edited October 2, 2015 by Seefer | |} ---- I said nay sayers and then proceeded to give examples. Did I say that is all the nay sayers said? No? Now you're just acting like a special snowflake. | |} ---- Um........how is he acting like a special snowflake? He isn't asking to be exclusive in any way shape or form, though I will say you are acting like a white knight. | |} ---- ---- At least you can access the forums lol | |} ----